


An Honest Woman

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: BFFs, Gay Marriage, Gen, Happy, Lesbian Character, No on 8 Drabble-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds out why Rachel is so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http:)No on 8 Drabble-a-thon, which raised money for the campaign against California's gay marriage ban.

They pass each other in the corridor with a nod and a smile, but Keith quickly reverses course and follows her. "You look happy today," he says, falling into step beside her. "Have a good weekend?"

Rachel stops walking and turns to face him, leaning against the wall. "Yeah," she says, dragging it out thoughtfully, "I guess you could say that."

"Do tell, Dr. Maddow."

She doesn't say a word, just holds up her left hand and watches the grin spread across his face when he notices the ring on her finger.

"You did it? Finally?" he asks, and then she's grinning so hard she can barely see. Her grin gets bigger and goofier when he leans in to hug her and can't stop himself from lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. When he sets her down, he gives her shoulder a shove. "It's about time you made an honest woman out of her. How does it feel?"

"You know," she says, twisting the ring, "I really didn't think it would make a difference, that it would be just a formality. But, uh, it feels...it feels really, really good, actually. So, you know. Thanks for nagging."

"Aw, shucks," he says without a hint of humility. "No need to thank me -- just excuse me from buying you a wedding gift."

She pats him on the arm. "Now, where would the fun be in that? Oh, and I'll expect it by the time I'm off the air tonight. See you later," she says, leaving him standing there and shaking his head.


End file.
